Shadow vs Zero
Shadow vs Zero is Peep4Life's one hundred and fortieth OMM. Description Sonic vs Mega Man! Designed with the intent on being the greatest. Could the Maverick Hunter take down the Ultimate Lifeform? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Dr Eggman's Base (Sonic 06) Shadow was cleaning house. None of these tin pot robots could hold a candle to him. But after a short skirmish, Shadow received a transmission on his communications device. "Come in, agent Shadow. You have an incoming hostile from the south. Be careful." "Hmph. Maybe the doctor is putting up a fight after all." Shadow muttered, as he took cover behind some barrels. The hostile proved to be Zero - who simply needed to eliminate the guy calling himself the Ultimate Lifeform. "I know you're here, Shadow. How's about we get this over with." Shadow then sprang up from behind the barrels, coming down with a karate chop. "Fine by me!" Nobody blink! Fight! Zero blocked the strike with one arm and then took aim with the Z Buster. Shadow quickly ducked away from the shot, allowing it to collapse a wall instead. Shadow then teleported and let loose with a column of Chaos Spears, which Zero took head on. The Maverick Hunter was not fazed for long however, and struck back with the Z Saber, forcing Shadow back. The hedgehog was backed against the wall, dodging slashes and stabs until a metal boot was planted into his gut. Shadow crashed through a barrel and collapsed to his knees. But he quickly spun up in a Spin Dash and charged down Zero. The hunter opened fire, sending Shadow off course and then following with a slash across the hedgehog's back. Shadow crumpled, but quickly teleported away, giving himself some seconds. He unleashed Chaos Spear again, but Zero closed the distance. Right in range of... "Chaos Control!" Time began to trail off - and Zero was suspended in midair, allowing Shadow to deliver drive by attacks, punching and kicking the robot across the air. He then planted both boots on Zero's chest and crunched into the Maverick Hunter. Shadow was satisfied with a day's work, and dusted himself off. "Not so fast." Zero said, as he charged a blast from the Z Buster - catching Shadow square in the chest. Shadow fell into the barrels, buried beneath their weight. Now it was Zero's turn to believe he was victorious. And he was just as wrong as Shadow was. "DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" Shadow snarled as he emerged with Super Shadow. Zero stared, as the golden glow of the hedgehog bounced off his red frame. Zero never even saw the finishing blow as Super Shadow beat him down against the wall, tearing his weaponry away. "Chaos..." He was done... "BLAST!" KO! Super Shadow then began to calm down, as his breathing came back down to normal. He then picked up the Z Buster and Z Saber. "I wonder if Omega could be fitted with them." he thought allowed, before darting off to continue his mission. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Shadow!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'SEGA vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man themed OMMs Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:Science themed One Minute Melees Category:Animal vs Robot Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees